


request: "anything with a submissive shuu"

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, submissive!tsukiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockslut Tsukiyama begging for it. Yep, that sums it up. No plot, just filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	request: "anything with a submissive shuu"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a thing where I opened up for requests on my tumblr. If you want to send me one, go to http://swimming-ghouls.tumblr.com/ask - you don't have to sign up on tumblr for it, just send the request on anon and I'll post it here.

He's whimpering when Kaneki pulls back with a lewd noise that doesn't exactly lessen his arousal. His lover is done for the night, he knows it, but he's still rock hard and aching to finish off as well. Non, non, non. Kaneki can't be doing this to him. “Please...” He murmurs, quietly, his forehead pressed against the cool surface of the headboard, his shaking fingers still curling around the handles at the side of it. His ass is brazenly presented to Kaneki, propped up even, and his hole is puckering with want and the need to be filled.  


“What did you say? Repeat that more clearly, please.” He hears Kaneki say, ever so cool, ever so distant, as if he didn't just die a little death himself. It's moments like these that'd usually have Tsukiyama at his throat with rage, asking him if he never felt anything anymore, but not now, now's not the time for fighting and all that Shuu wants is the possibility to get off.  


“Please...!!”  


It's more clearly this time, but all he gets in reply is a grunt: “Please what?”  
“Baise-moi, please! Please, please!” He can feel a hand wrap itself around his throat, cold and hard. It squeezes him slightly, and he makes a noise of discomfort, but it sounds ragged and desperate through his arousal.  


“Say it in a language I can understand, idiot.”  


Now that embarrasses Tsukiyama more than anything else, but the grip around his throat lessens so he can speak and that notion makes him hopeful. “Fuck me some more. Please!!” He repeats, his voice rushed and shaky. He hears a very, very quiet noise that could mean that Kaneki is shaking his head – and a pang of fear rings through his chest. No, no, he doesn't want to be left alone now, he just wants to be filled again, fucked so hard that his eyes roll back and he can't speak anymore.  


“Please, Kaneki-kun, I'll do anything. I'll get you off some more. I'll get you something you want, something expensive, there has to be something, non? You can have my man-servant if you want to, I don't need him as long as I can have just this one thing!! Please! Please...?”  


Kaneki laughs, and the sound makes his cock twitch. “I don't want von Rosewald, thank you... I have you, and that's enough.”  


So gentle! So sweet! He can feel fingers spread out on his ass cheeks and slowly trail over them as he speaks, spreading him ever so slightly and he knows that in this moment Kaneki can see every inch of him, but alongside his words, alongside what he's saying, isn't that the sweetest compliment in the world? He whimpers again, because that little bit of touch is enough to almost cause his knees to yield and the tremolo in his chest is unbearable. He raises his ass a little, knowing that Ken will be able to see him even better now, but also meaning it as an invitation.  


“Then have me.” he challenges him boldly, and he can feel a finger prod against his ring of muscle and it makes him gasp. “Yes, there. There. Plea- ah-” before he can continue, the finger's dipped inside and twirled ever so lightly, making him squeeze his eyes shut. It's nothing compared to the feeling of Kaneki's cock, but it's something, and now that he's been starved of it, he feels everything tenfold. “M-more...” he mutters, but Kaneki pulls back completely and gives his ass a slap.  


“You're a filthy cockslut, you know that?” He hears Ken say, and although it's degrading, it sends even more heat to his hardness with how soft his voice is, how loving, even though his gestures and words speak differently. He knows he has to entertain Kaneki somehow to get what he wants, and now that he'd had a little taste again he's insatiable.  


“Je sais-- I know, I know, Kaneki-kun, but I swear, it's only your cock I want. There's no other that can satisfy me the way you do!” he mutters quickly, almost stumbling over his words. “So please, let me be yours. Let me be your filthy slut, if you want one. Fuck me. Please, please.”  


He turns his head just a little even though it makes his neck ache, but he doesn't regret that he did it when he sees that Kaneki is hard as well. A little smirk steals its way towards his lips, and he knows that all he needs to do is continue. “I'll let you do whatever you please with me as long as you fuck me. Fuck me hard, take me, ravish me, please let me feel your--- ah---”  


And yes, he's won, Kaneki has grabbed his flanks and roughly slammed his cock into him. The suddenness of it all, the fullness almost pushes him over the edge in an instant. His dazed smile widens involuntarily, like it always does when he gets what he wants and he continues. “Yes, just-- just like that, ha-ah-rder, Kaneki-kun, please, please....” he whimpers, though he has all he wants already, he just wants to pretend he hasn't so Ken remains motivated. He can feel that he's started to drool a little, but he doesn't care, too blissful is what he's going through.  


He's fucked in a quick, hard little rhythm, something that only Kaneki has unleashed onto him so far. He's letting Kaneki in up to the root, and sometimes he pulls out and Tsukiyama is afraid to feel that emptiness again, so he begs and whimpers more, just to be fucked even harder in return.  


Ah, he can deal with being degraded and toyed with as long as he can get this.


End file.
